Just That Girl
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: Lexington's beautiful, smart, funny, blunt, sarcastic, rude, athletic, cocky, and she's not right for Ulrich. At least that's what Yumi thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lexington's beautiful, smart, funny, blunt, sarcastic, rude, athletic, cocky, and she's not right for Ulrich. At least that's what Yumi thinks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. I only own Lexington and my other characters.

Yumi's P.O.V.

"You know he's not going to wait around forever."

I turned to see my pinkette leaning against my doorway.

"Who isn't?"

"Don't play dumb with me Yumi. Ulrich isn't going to wait around for you forever. You're seventeen now and you've liked him since your were fourteen."

"We're just good friends." I blushed.

"Right. Reality check Yumi you're not. Ulrich's liked you for forever. But all you do is push him away. Another girl's going to come and you're going to get left in the dust." Aelita continued. "I'm just worried you're going to get hurt later on is all."

"Don't worry about it Aelita I won't. I'm fine."

"Excuse me ladies."

We turned to see Jim entering my dorm.

"I was looking for you Aelita. We have a new transfer student and I need you to show her around."

"Sure Jim." Aelita smiled.

"Lexington." Jim called down the hallway. "Here she is. And try to stay out of trouble Lexington."

"No promises Coach." A girl about our age smirked.

"Bye ladies."

"I'm Lexington."

"I'm Aelita Stones and this is Yumi Ishiyama. Can I ask you a question."

"I'm biracial. My dad's black and my mom's white."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Aelita asked shocked.

"That's the first question everyone always asks me." She smiled."I love the pink hair."

"Thank you."

I stared at the new girl. She had grey eyes and looked about 5'8. She was wearing a black and white off the shoulder shirt with a pair of black skinny leg jeans with some black on black Converse. Her black hair around my length.

"I love your curly hair too." Aelita gushed.

"Thanks it's naturally curly."

"Um, it's time for lunch." I interrupted.

"Okay." Lexington nodded as she started down the hallway.

"You know which way to go?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I've been here a million times." She shrugged.

We walked into the cafeteria and walked straight to our table.

"Guys, this is-"

"Lexington?" Ulrich questioned interrupting Aelita.

"Hey Stern."

"What are you doing here?"

"Troy traded me for one of yours. They just decided it this morning."

"And you went along with it? I'm surprised. I thought you would have them gave them hell."

"I wanted to come. I needed a change of scenery." She shrugged. "Otherwise I would have."

"How do you two know each other?" I asked.

"We did a soccer camp together last summer." Ulrich answered.

"I know you too. You pushed me out of the way this morning and almost knocked me down the stairs." Odd accused.

"Well I did say excuse me."

"After you pushed me."

"At least I said it."

"Meanie." Odd stuck his tongue out.

"Scrawny."

"Even she thinks so." Ulrich laughed.

"I AM NOT SCRAWNY." Odd yelled drawing attention towards himself.

"Sit down and shut up." Ulrich commanded pulling him down.

"Who is this?" Jeremy asked as he and William showed up.

"This is Lexington." She introduced herself proudly.

"I'm Jeremy."

"William. Hi Yumi."

"Hey." I replied.

I watched Ulrich roll his eyes before turning to Odd and Lexington.

"Let's go get in line."

"Coming." Odd agreed.

"Bring me something back Ulrich."

"No Lexington." Ulrich called over his shoulder.

"Ulrich!"

"Say please."

Lexington sighed dramatically before giving in, "Please."

"No."

Ulrich and Odd laughed before getting in line.

Lexington just shrugged sitting in Ulrich's seat. "He'll bring me something back."

"Are you and Ulrich close?" I asked trying to keep the jealousy out of my voice.

"Define close." She requested chewing on her gum.

"Like you know each other well."

"I guess so. We're really good friends I suppose."

"Here Lexington now get out of my seat." Ulrich said giving her food.

"But." She sighed.

"But what? Move."

"No."

"Fine." Ulrich shrugged before pushing her food down the table. "You don't get out of my seat then you don't eat."

"I hate you." Lexington glared.

"I know." He smiled sitting between Odd and I.

"So what grade are you in?" Jeremy asked.

"Tenth."

"Why did you wait so late to transfer?"

"I used to go to Kingston. They traded me with one of Kadic's soccer girls. So I only go here to play soccer."

"You're really good?" Aelita asked.

"I'm the best." She said cocky.

"After me." Ulrich interjected.

"I'm better than you Ulrich."

"No you aren't. I'm the best. Then you."

"Shut up. No one was talking to you."

"Why? Because I was telling the truth."

"I am better than you Ulrich Stern."

"You aren't."

"How about we prove this after lunch? Winner takes the title of being the best." Odd suggested.

"Fine." The said at the same time.

I watched Ulrich and Lexington lock eyes before looking away.

"I'm finished. Let's go. I am going to prove to you that I'm better."

"Whatever Lexington."

Ulrich shook his head as the left the cafeteria.

"She is one feisty girl." Odd laughed.

"That she is." Aelita agreed.

"I don't like her."

"And why not Yumi? Lexington's awesome." Odd asked.

"I just don't."

"It's just that Ulrich pays attention to her." Odd joked.

"It's not that." I replied hotly.

"Hey Yumi?"

"Yeah William?"

"Want to study for the science test tomorrow?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Odd!" Lexington called as they reentered the cafeteria in uniform.

"Yes?"

"You're the referee."

"But I'm not done eating." Odd argued.

"We really need a referee. Lexington cheats."

"I do not cheat." Lexington crossed her arms. "I don't need to anyway."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"What do I get out of this?" Odd asked.

"Loser has to buy you all you can eat for dinner." Lexington bribed.

"What?" Ulrich asked shocked.

"What's wrong scared?"

"Never that. Deal."

"Fine, I'll come." Odd agreed instantly as they left the cafeteria.

"Come on you guys." Aelita urged.

"For what? No one wants to see Stern and his new playmate play soccer." William argued.

"You don't have to go then." Aelita snapped. "The rest of us will go then."

We all followed Aelita outside to see Lexington and Ulrich already on the field.

"The score's two to two. She sure does put up a fight against Ulrich." Odd commented.

**Let me know if I should continue or not. So click that review button.**


	2. Chapter 2

Just That Girl Chapter Two:

Author's Note: Well, thanks to anyone who's reading this author's note and this story. To be completely honest I'm winging this story. For as I've been writing fan fiction I've always had Yumi and Ulrich together. But lately I've been thinking of Ulrich giving up on waiting on Yumi. That's where Lexington. Lexington is just Lexington. But anyways this new chapter is out so soon because of the reviews I got last night. Thank you and if you want to see the next chapter out quick again, then click that little button. Later, kiddos.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I was breathing heavily as I refused to lose this game to Lexington.

"Tired Stern?" The cocky girl smirked.

"Not in your dreams Sterling."

"The score is two to two. The next person to score wins the game." Odd announced.

"Fair enough." Lexington smiled as she had the ball.

"Just give it up Sterling. Save yourself from the embarrassment."

She dribbled the ball with her feet thoughtfully. "Yeah, right, ouch Ulrich!"

I quickly rushed to where Lexington was on the ground holding her knee. "Lexington!"

"Sucker." Lexington laughed as she dodged around me and scored the goal.

"No way." I repeated over and over out loud.

"I win Ulrich. I win the title as the best and you have to buy Odd all he can eat." She gloated as she did a dance.

"You cheater."

"I can not believe I was alive to see the day. The day where Ulrich Stern got beat in soccer." Odd laughed loudly.

"She cheated. I thought she was hurt." I defended.

"Sure that's it." Jeremy said slyly.

"Jer? I expect this out of Odd but you too?"

"Your boys know what it is Ulrich."

"I want a rematch."

"Nope. I won fair and square."

"Liar. Next time if I think you're hurt I'll leave you there." I threatened.

"No you won't." She shrugged drinking Gatorade.

"Ulrich you-"

"I know Odd, I owe you all you can eat."

"I'll be ready at six. Right now I have a date with Sam."

"I hate you." I told Lexington.

"Ditto Stern." She called as she left the showers.

Sighing I sat beside Yumi as Jeremy and Aelita left the field. "It's just not fair."

"What's wrong Stern mad you lost to a girl?"

"What's wrong Dunbar mad you still can't get a girl?" I fired back.

"Break it up you two." Yumi commanded from between us.

"I don't have time for this. I'll be in the library waiting for you Yumi." William huffed leaving.

"I really don't like him."

"He's not as bad as Lexington."

"What did you say?"

"I said he isn't as bad as Lexington. You don't agree?"

"No I don't agree. I'm actually friends with Lexington and I really don't like William."

"When were you going to tell us about her?"

"What was there to tell?"

"It's obviously you two have history."

"History?" I questioned raising my eyebrow. "Me and Lexington are just friends."

"Close good friends. So if she didn't come here you wouldn't have told us about her? I mean we were all here for the summer too and you never mentioned her."

"I didn't know I had to report to you on who my friends were." I scoffed standing. "Why? Jealous?"

"No." She muttered blushing.

"I wish you would be honest with yourself and the world, so you could stop playing games for once." Telling her that I started to walk away.

"And you don't play games too Ulrich Stern? What about Sissi or Emily?"

"Nothing. Sissi knows deep down I'll never like her and me and Emily are just friends."

"Yeah like how you and I are just friends…" She scoffed turning away.

"You are so-"

"So what Ulrich Stern?"

"You just frustrate me all together." I yelled leaving the field.

I slammed into the locker room, sitting on the bench.

"Girlfriend problems?"

"This is the boys' locker room."

"When has that ever stopped me? You know me, I do what I want. Besides I think you need to talk to me."

"Talk to you Lexington?"

"Yes, Ulrich talk to me." She confirmed sitting beside me on the bench.

"About?"

"About your girlfriend issues."

"Yumi is not my girlfriend."

"Close enough to it." She shrugged. "Now don't make this hard for me Stern."

"Lexington you don't need me to make anything hard for you. You're the most difficult person I've ever met."

"True, still this is about you and not me. What happened?"

"She's upset I didn't tell her about you."

"What was there to tell Ulrich? We've never been together."

"That's what I said. But then she was like we've all been here this summer and you never mentioned her." I explained.

"I think she's just being paranoid."

"Paranoid?"

"Yes. Some girls get like that sometimes. They have to check every girl that comes around the boy they like. Like they're protecting their prey."

"But she'll be like that today, but tomorrow it wont matter and she'll be all over Dunbar."

"Aw. The jealousy card."

"She is so annoying with her mood swings."

"Give her some time Ulrich. She'll come around."

"Lexington we've been doing this for the last three years."

"I hate to tell you this but there are other girls out there."

"Like I haven't thought about that. But I've just been so used to pining over her though. Like it's hard to imagine me with someone else."

"Well Ulrich either you put up with her or you move on."

"I wish it were that easy."

"Make it that easy. You don't have to move on all at once or anything. But gradually you'll start to move on. Maybe it'll be your free will or maybe it'll be fate." She advised me thoughtfully.

"Maybe."

"Yes, maybe. Now go take a shower. You stink."

"You go from giving me advice to telling me I stink. How nice."

"That's the end of my advice." She laughed.

"Hey, Lexington." I called before she left.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it kid."

Smiling a little I took a shower.

Lexington's P.O.V.

Popping some candy in my mouth I left the boys' locker room.

"Well, well, well. It's nice to know you go where you belong, with the boys." Sissi sneered.

"Go find where you belong Sissi, in the zoo with the gorillas."

"I am too pretty to be a gorilla, but you're not too pretty to be a boy."

"Just because I don't imitate a clown's make up like you everyday doesn't make me ugly. If anything it makes me pretty."

"Well-"

"Go find your followers Sissi and have a good night. I am really not in the mood for this." I called over my shoulder as I walked to my dorm.

"People." I greeted the two girls in the room.

"Hey." Aelita said brightly.

"Lexington." Yumi said stiffly.

"Girl who doesn't like me." I replied sitting on my bed.

"I hate the awkward silence right now." Aelita admitted after a few minutes.

"Whatever." I shrugged taking off my shoes and jacket.

"What are you doing tonight Lexington?"

"Dinner, then bed."

"You're going in early?"

"Yeah, soccer practice is at five A.M. And I do not like to get up in the morning."

"I have to be somewhere." Yumi announced standing.

"Yo, Yumi?" I called before she left out. "I'm not a threat to you. At least when it comes to Ulrich."

She nodded as she left the room.

"You just lied to her."

"I don't like Ulrich, Aelita."

"Maybe not but you two have something."

"We don't. Aren't you supposed to be saying how her and Ulrich are perfect together?"

"I don't want to lie. Ulrich's just as much my best friend as Yumi is. And after all these years I just don't see them together anymore." She confessed.

"And I'm guessing you wouldn't tell Yumi that?"

"I can't. She's done a lot for me. It's just that Ulrich is getting fed up. You are a threat to Yumi though. Did you see the way Ulrich was paying attention to you?"

"No, of course not." I argued fighting down a blush.

"You noticed alright." Aelita smiled.

"Aren't you breaking some rule promoting me and Ulrich? Doesn't that mean you're going against Yumi?"

"No. Who says you can't also be my best friend."

I gave Aelita a genuine smile, not one of my famous smirks. "Okay kid I give in. You can also be my best friend."

"You're not like other girls."

"So I've been told. It's alright though." I laughed.

"Come on Lexington so I can buy Odd his stupid dinner." Ulrich knocked on the door impatiently.

"Later kiddo." I called to Aelita.

"Be good."

"Despite what everyone thinks I am always good." I pouted opening the door. "Let's go."

"What about your shoes and your jacket?"

"Oops. I knew I forgot something." I said before reentering my dorm.

"You could have told me I forgot my shoes Aelita."

"Oops. I knew I forgot something." She smiled mocking me.

"I could make your life a living hell."

"I know you could, but I know you won't."

"I just have a soft spot for pinkettes." I shrugged before walking into the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while since I've posted and you all are probably upset with me. Well I am back. I was having problems with my internet connection for a while. And then Hurricane Irene hit and we were out of power for day. None the less if you review I will promise to update a lot sooner.**

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

**Aimlessly walking around town I stopped at random restaurant. I felt jealousy course through my veins at seeing Lexington and Ulrich laughing on one side of the table and Odd on the other. As fast as I could I ran back to Aelita's dorm.**

**"Hey, Yumi what's up?"**

**"What happened to Ulrich?"**

**"He went to dinner with Lexington and Odd." She answered puzzled.**

**"No, I mean the old Ulrich. The one I always knew liked me but never made a move."**

**"He grew up." Aelita shrugged.**

**"Is there something going on between those two?"**

**"Maybe not something yet, but they have something." Aelita looked up. "Didn't I just tell you this same thing this morning? I said he's going to move on and you're going to be left in the dust."**

**"He hasn't moved on."**

**"But he will. You're not stupid you see how him and Lexington look at each other. And I can honestly say that if it wasn't for you they would have already been together."**

**"I thought he would always like me." Looking down at my feet I said.**

**"Maybe he will, maybe he won't I don't know. But after all that time of pushing him away maybe he's going away."**

**"I never pushed him away Aelita." I told her hotly.**

**"Oh you didn't? How about that time you told him all you wanted to be was "just friends"? Or how about when you're hanging around William all the time? You know what Yumi? Just about every girl in this school would kill to be with Ulrich Stern. Kill. But you had him and all you had to do was take him."**

**"Uh, maybe I'll come back later." Lexington stuttered turning away.**

**"No, you stay. I'll leave." Yumi glared leaving the room.**

**"How was dinner?" Forcing a smile I asked.**

**"You two were arguing about me? Weren't you?"**

**"Yeah." I answered.**

**"Aw. I'm sorry?"**

**"Really?"**

**"No."**

**I laughed at her bluntness.**

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

**"Still having doubts?"**

**"Yeah." I answered. "It's hard to explain. I mean when I was hanging with Lexington for hours at a time last summer, it was great."**

**"Well I am Odd the man. So I will help you."**

**"Whatever you say Odd."**

**"Really."**

**"I mean I didn't even think of being with Lexington like that since I didn't think I was going to see her after the summer."**

**"And you were surprised to see her today?"**

**"Of course. Would I be crazy if I said I didn't like Yumi as much as I thought I did?"**

**"No. Well maybe. It's always been Yumi and Ulrich. But when Lexington comes she make doubts in everyone's mind. You're not wrong Ulrich. People move on you know? Maybe she's right for you and maybe she isn't."**

**"What should I do?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean with Yumi everything is complicated. But with Lexington you don't have to guess anything. Either she likes me or she doesn't. I don't want to be with Lexington just because I'm not with Yumi. She's not a rebound kind of girl."**

**"That's true."**

**"It's different with Lexington, Odd. She's make me feel alive, I guess. I tame her and she makes me wild."**

**"Sort out your feelings with Yumi first. Then go and talk to Lexington."**

**"I'm just tired of playing games with Yumi."**

**"Then stop. For once you're in control Ulrich. You can pause, stop or do whatever you need to do. But always remember Lexington is pretty hot."**

**"That she is Odd." I laughed standing up. "I'm going for a walk."**

**"Later."**

**I opened the door and slowly walked down the hall.**

**"Ulrich?"**

**I turned around, "What Dunbar?"**

**"I need to talk to you."**

**"If this is about Yumi I am not in the mood."**

**"No this isn't." He shrugged.**

**"Talk then." I told him as we walked.**

**"Do you have a thing for Lexington?"**

**"Excuse me?" I stopped walking.**

**"It's a simple question Ulrich." The older boy smirked.**

**"Maybe." Answering a blush formed on my face.**

**"If you like her then you should go after her."**

**"Why so you can have Yumi all to yourself?"**

**"No I've noticed things about you. Like you don't fight with me as often. It's more like you're just irritated. And you don't obsess over Yumi like you used. Especially when Lexington comes around."**

**"Whatever." I shrugged.**

**"I'll make a deal with you."**

**"What kind of deal?"**

**"I'll back off of Yumi until you sort things out."**

**"That doesn't sound like you. What do you get out of it?"**

**"I'm cocky and a lot of other things, but a jerk is not one of them, okay? And ever since the beginning we've hated each other, I want to end that. We don't have but a little bit of time left in high school, and we have to make it count. If you want to be with Yumi be with her. If you want to be with Lexington then be with her. But I have a feeling it's time for us both to move on." He sighed.**

**"Thanks William."**

**"Yeah. Friends?"**

**"Friends." I smiled. "Hey, can you call Jer and Odd and tell them to meet us at the factory?"**

**"Sure, but why?"**

**"We're going to have a meeting. And I need you guys' opinion."**

**"Okay."**

**"I'll meet you there." I told him walking away.**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Author's Note: If you are wondering why I made Ulrich trust William so fast it's to show how he's... losing interest in Yumi. I mean Ulrich and William would probably have no problem being friends if wasn't for Yumi. And if Lexington and Ulrich get together I'm going to show how it also affects the group as whole also. Review... please. Do it for the children. Sorry for the short chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Just That Girl Chapter Four:

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. As promised I updated a lot sooner. So enjoy the chapter.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I walked down the hallway on my way out when I saw a familiar girl. "Lexington?"

"Hey Ulrich what's up?"

"Um, nothing. What about you?"

"Walking around." She shrugged. "You want to join me?"

"Sure." I answered walking in step with her.

"So what's going on Mr. Stern?"

"You know. Life I guess."

"Very vague. How's everything going with Yumi then?"

I saw her bite her lip before asking the question.

"I haven't talked to her since we were arguing. Why? Do you know something I don't?"

"No. I mean considering I don't know her. I was just asking. Being friendly."

"You're not friendly though."

"Ulrich Stern I am hurt. I am such a good friend." She pouted playfully.

"I didn't say you weren't a good friend. I just said you weren't friendly." I laughed.

"I can live with that I suppose." She smirked.

I sighed. Why couldn't things be this easy with Yumi? I mean some of the times they were, but a lot of the other times they weren't. I mean we are constantly fighting and all the jealousy issues. Is it worth it all?

"You're sighing. Why are you sighing?"

"I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" She pressed.

"Yumi." I said quietly.

"Oh." She nodded looking at the ground.

"And this other girl." I shrugged.

"Wait a minute. Another girl?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about her and thinking about what I had with Yumi."

"Does this other girl have a name?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"You're such a douche when you want to be." She crossed her arms.

"Some of the time? At the beginning of the summer I was a douche all the time." I grinned at my accomplishment.

"Whatever. That wasn't a compliment. You're still a douche. So tell me why you're comparing this other girl to Yumi."

"I wasn't comparing." I denied.

"Don't lie to me Ulrich. You were and you know it. When you say this thing to this thing it means comparing."

"You can be smart." I smiled.

"I know. It comes with the awesomeness that is Lexington. So talk to me."

I felt her tug on my arm as I was lead to a bench.

"Sit and talk." She commanded.

"It's nothing Lexington."

"No it's bothering you. I'm not friendly, but I am a good friend."

"Okay fine." I sighed. "There's this other girl. When I'm with her I feel alive, you know? Like I forget about the rest of the world and everything is so easy with her. We are complete opposites. And even though I've only known her for a little while, I feel like I've known her my whole life."

"She sounds awesome. But as your friend you cant go out with her if she's more awesome than me."

I laughed as she gave me her trademark smirk. "You don't have to worry about that Lexington."

"Now tell me how she compares to Yumi."

"That's the thing she doesn't. But the thing is we have so much history together. And I don't want to just throw that all away."

"I think after a while you liked the idea of being with Yumi more than her."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No, stupid." She paused to thump my forehead. "When you like someone you like them. Whether you can have a relationship with them or not. It wasn't Yumi you liked after a while it was the romantic part you wanted with her. But if you really like someone you like them whether you can be romantic or not with them."

"Oh." I nodded my head understanding. "So what should I do?"

"Talk to Yumi. You really seem to care about her even though you may not love her like you want to. You can't fake what's not there."

"Which girl should I choose?"

"Which ever one make you happy. In a friend way and in a romantic way. It seems you can't have both with Yumi. It's all or nothing. You know when you really like a girl when you can't take your eyes off her and she's all that matters."

"Thanks Lexington."

"Yeah, whatever. You have to do something nice for me now."

"For what?"

"I helped you with your problems two times Ulrich Stern since I've been here. Two times."

"Whatever you say Lexington." I laughed.

"Later Ulrich." She gave me a gentle smile before walking away to the girl's building.

I sighed again before getting to my feet and heading towards the factory.

"Okay, now that you're here you can tell us why we're here." Jeremy started as I got off the elevator.

"Um, Aelita? No offense but this meeting is for the guys and you're a girl."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Ulrich. I know what gender I am. But you're going to need my help."

"Whatever you say Princess." I was too tired to argue with her.

"Did you talk to Yumi yet?"

"No Aelita I haven't talked to Yumi yet." I sighed. "So does anyone want to voice their opinion on Lexington or Yumi?"

"I say Yumi, Ulrich. Things would be really weird if you went out with another girl." Jeremy started.

"Lexington. She's more awesome than Yumi is. No offense to Yumi though." Odd answered.

"I say Lexington Ulrich. You don't see yourself the way I see you. Like you eyes. You just glow when you see Lexington."

I blushed when the other three boys started snickering.

"Thank you Aelita for you opinion."

"I think you should pick either one." William shrugged. "Knowing you, you'll pick the right one."

I shot the older boy a small smile.

"Now that we had this meeting let's get back to school. Curfew is coming up soon." Jeremy interrupted.

"Hey, Aelita can I talk to you?" I whispered.

"Sure." She smiled as we put distance in between us and the others.

"Do I really glow when I see Lexington?" I question blushing.

"I wouldn't lie to you Ulrich. You really do."

"Lexington hasn't been here a week and she's already starting stuff."

"Who knows maybe it's good stuff. Maybe just maybe you were meant to be with her."

"What about Yumi?"

"If you're moving on then she also has to. All I'm saying is I've haven't seen you this happy in a long time. You haven't been as sulky and sensitive as you have been with Lexington around."

"I don't want to throw away what I have with Yumi."

"History is history. All I know is she makes you happy. Don't feel bad about that. And I don't think the question is Lexington or Yumi. I think you're trying to convince yourself to like Yumi again."

"Maybe I am." I laughed.

"Don't think of it as giving up on Yumi. Think of it as you releasing her for someone to make her happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Odd's P.O.V.

Ulrich and I walked down the hallway on our way to breakfast.

"I have something to tell you Good Buddy."

"What is it Odd?"

"I've described your relationship with Lexington and Yumi the best way I could." I stated proudly.

"And how is that?"

"It's like hair."

"I'm done."

"No, Ulrich listen to me."

"Fine go ahead." Ulrich sighed.

"You remember when I first came to Kadic? How my hair was? It was just down right?"

"Right."

"And I had that look my whole life. I loved it but something was missing. Then remember the first time we went to Lyoko?"

"Yeah."

"And that's where I fell in love. It was a little weird at first having the pointy hair but I found what I was missing. And I've been with this look ever since. Yumi's my hair down and Lexington my pointy hair."

"Okay Odd." Ulrich laughed. As were walking into the cafeteria Aelita came along.

"Morning boys."

"Hey Aelita." Ulrich greeted before entering the cafeteria.

"Hi Princess." I was about to enter the room when Aelita stopped me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Odd?"

"Sure." I nodded. "What's up?"

"So you know how there's always been the unspoken rule that Jeremy and I like each other, right?"

I felt my jaw clench before I responded, "Yeah, so?"

"Well ever since the thing with Yumi, Lexington, and Ulrich I started thinking."

"Thinking?" I raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Yeah. Maybe I don't have to like Jeremy. I mean I don't like him as much as I should. And then there's this other guy."

"Other guy?" I groaned inwardly at the thought of another male with Aelita.

"Yeah. Well let's just say he's my Lexington."

"Your Lexington?"

"Yeah, like how Jeremy's my Yumi and the other guy's my Lexington. Old and new. Love lost and love found."

"Aw, okay."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Pick which ever one takes you to a restaurant with the best food." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm being serious Odd." She scolded.

"Okay, okay. Follow you own advice."

"My own advice?"

"Yes. I know you gave Ulrich advice on his situation."

"Thanks Odd." She smiled before pecking my cheek.

"Wait, Aelita?"

"Yeah?"

"The other guy isn't William is it?"

"No Odd." She laughed before entering the cafeteria.

I sighed before following behind pinkette. Was it so much to hope that I was the "other guy"?

I went in and stood behind Lexington and Ulrich in the breakfast line.

"Ulrich, I know I'm hot but you don't have to stare." Lexington smirked causing Ulrich to blush.

I snickered wondering when Lexington was going to notice Ulrich's staring.

"I wasn't staring at you because you're hot, I was staring at that zit on your face."

The feisty girl leaned towards Ulrich. "There is not zit." She said before leaving the line.

"What am I going to do with her?" Ulrich muttered.

"She sure does keep you on your toes." I laughed.

"Tell me about it." He shook head as we walked to our table. "So what did Aelita want?"

"I'll tell you later." I promised before sitting down to eat.

"Do you always eat like that?" Lexington asked curiously.

"Yeah, didn't you see me the other night?"

"Yes, but I just thought that was because Ulrich was paying." She pointed out.

"No it's always. But free food does give me a little encouragement."

"In that case you don't need free food or any encouragement at all." William snickered as he sat down.

"Ha ha. Very funny William." I rolled my eyes. "One day I will become anorexic just because you guys always make fun of the way I eat."

"You love food too much to become anorexic Odd."

"Very true Princess. You know me so well."

Aelita's P.O.V.

"Well guys Lexington and I have to be somewhere before class."

"We do?" Lexington asked.

"We do." I confirmed giving her a look.

"Aw, we do." She repeated standing up. "Later."

We slowly walked around campus.

"So where is this "somewhere"?" Lexington question.

"It's nowhere. I just really need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Two things. First how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make all the boys like you. Especially Ulrich. He's been off limits since the seventh grade."

"Um, I didn't know any of the guys liked me, especially Ulrich." She blushed looking down.

"Oh they do, especially Ulrich. You just tore him out of Yumi's hands."

"First off Ulrich's not mine. He's still Yumi's. And second I guess guys like me because I'm me."

"Because you're you?"

"When I was in middle school I was what I felt like to be the ugly duckling. So I took all those insecurities and pushed to make an awesome personality."

"An awesome personality?'

"Yep. I decided I wanted to be the most awesome girl in the world. I stopped being insecure and became strong. I do what I want and say what I want. I took my negative qualities and let the world know I don't have to be perfect or something I'm not. No one can change me." She shrugged finishing her speech.

"So is that why guys like you?"

"I suppose. So who's the lucky guy?"

"What?"

"You were asking me about why guys like me. So apparently you want a guy to notice you."

"Oh." I nodded blushing.

"Is it Odd?"

"No it's-" I cut myself off. "How did you know?"

"The way you two look at each other."

"We can't be together." I said quietly.

"And why not?"

"We're supposed to be cousins."

"Are you?"

"No. But it's the only way I could come here."

"Well, that doesn't matter. If you like Odd then like him. What else is the problem?"

"I'm supposed to like Jeremy."

"You're not supposed to like anyone Aelita. You like who you like." She laughed as if it were simple.

"But everyone expects me to."

"So what?" She shrugged. "Forget them. If you like Jeremy then like him, if you like Odd then like him. Fate isn't as set in stone as everyone thinks it is."

"You cause so much doubt Lexington." I laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You made Ulrich doubt liking Yumi. And you made me doubt liking Jeremy. Maybe you're right. Maybe fate isn't as set in stone as everyone thinks it is."


	6. Chapter 6

Just That Girl Chapter Six

Author's Notes: Yes I know, I know. No I haven't left the face of the Earth. My computer was down and I had a few issues going on. None the less I'm back. Again. You know the drill read and review.

Yumi's P.O.V.

"Ulrich" I called walking to our usual table. "Can we talk? In private?"

We walked away quietly to another table on the other side of the room.

"What's up?"

"We need to talk about you and me." I answered as he nodded in understanding.

"Yumi….. I don't think there is a you and me anymore." The brunette responded quietly, avoiding my eyes.

"What do you mean, Ulrich? Is this because of Lexington?"

"Yumi, you're my best friend. And yeah I do care about you. Just not in that way anymore. Some of it has to do with Lexington but not all of it."

"What is it about Lexington? She showed up and one day you don't like me anymore?" I asked him angrily trying to keep my voice down.

"It's not like that Yumi. I was already slowly starting to get over you. And I have to be honest ,I've been thinking of Lexington ever since the summer."

"I thought you would always like me." I reminded him.

"And I thought I would too. But I can't keep playing games with you. I don't want either of us to get hurt."

"I don't play games Ulrich.

"You do Yumi and you don't even realize you are anymore. We could have been together, but you didn't want us together. But yet you didn't want me with anyone else. You had to have noticed over time that it wasn't the same."

"Like what?"

"No more blushing, no more awkwardness. Hell, I'm not even jealous when William flirts with you anymore. It irritates me more than anything. When I fight with you I don't even feel guilty anymore. I'm done Yumi."

"Ulrich you can't. I know we weren't together but we can be together now."

"Yumi I just don't feel the same way anymore. I'm sorry."

"So are you going to be with Lexington now?" I asked blinking back tears.

"I don't know, okay? Maybe." He shrugged. "All I know is there's something about that girl….. That draws me to her."

"Whatever Ulrich." I tried to brush it off standing up.

"Bye Yumi."

I ignored him walking off. As I walked outside I noticed two familiar people.

"I need to talk to you." I called annoyed.

"What?" The bi-racial girl asked turning around.

"We need to talk." I saw her turn to glance at Aelita. "Alone."

"I don't want to fight with you, Yumi."

"We're not going to fight, just talk."

"Whatever. Later Aelita and remember what I said." She smirked walking away.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "Now whatcha want to talk about?"

"I don't like you." I scowled.

"I'm aware." She shrugged again.

"And you don't care?"

"Why should I? I have better things to do then to care who likes me or who doesn't."

We walked in silence for a bit.

"You messed up everything between me and Ulrich. I hope you're happy."

"Don't blame anything on me Ishiyama. I told Ulrich to follow his heart."

I looked away eyes burning.

"Yumi….."

I tried to ignore her before the shorter girl pulled me into her arms.

"Leave me alone Lexington." I choked out.

"No." She denied gently rubbing my back.

I gently gave in letting my emotions run free.

"I hate you so much."

"I know Yumi. But you have to understand none of us are perfect. Sometimes we fall in and out of love and move on. Fate isn't as set in stone as everyone thinks it is."

"I thought one day we would be together forever."

"And Ulrich at one time probably thought the same thing. I don't think it's Ulrich that you so much miss. I think it's change you're afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Yumi Ishiyama you are human. You get hurt and you have fears like the rest of us. Stop trying to act so damn invincible all the time."

"It's hard."

"I know kid. Trust me I know. But if you care about Ulrich at all you'll let him go. You have to sometimes be the bigger person."

"What do you have that attracts him to you?"

"I'm not better than you if that's what you're asking. You're to much alike. He needs his opposite."

We stood together for a while her still rocking me.

"Go clean yourself up Yumi." She told me releasing me from her hold. "Later."

I nodded my thanks as she went the other way.

Lexington's P.O.V.

After comforting Yumi I walked into the forest. I'm going to be honest I like Ulrich. I really do. And over the summer I did know about Yumi. Hell, I've been giving him advice on how to deal with her. It's just complicated is all. I don't want to lose what I have with Ulrich. That's what scares me.

"Hey."

"Odd? What are you doing here?"

"I saw what happened between you and Yumi."

"Oh." I shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"It was. She's been nothing but a complete bitch to you and you still comforted her."

"Isn't that how it's supposed to be? I've been a bitch to a couple people in my life too. So when I'm crying I hope they comfort me too."

"That was still nice."

"I'm not nice."

"Yeah-

"No I'm not. If I was I wouldn't be ruining Yumi and Ulrich's relationship. I know I told Ulrich to follow his heart, but I didn't know he'd leave her."

"Lexington don't blame yourself, okay? You can't be blamed because you stole his heart."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aelita's P.O.V.

"I just eel really bad though Aelita. She was crying. Yumi was crying." He emphasized pacing my dorm floor.

"Ulrich… You had to let her know where you two stood. It's better for her to be hurt over the truth then for her to be happy over a beautiful lie."

I stood up opening my knocking door.

"Yumi…"

She tried to bolt when she saw Ulrich but I held her back. "No you talk to him."

"There's nothing left for him to say." She crossed her arms looking at the floor.

"Yumi please talk to me."

"I think you've talked enough." She snapped.

"Would you stop being so damn stubborn to hear me out for a second?"

"Fine. Talk."

"Yumi I know what we had is over, but you're still special to me. You're the very first girl I've ever liked." He grabbed her elbows, looking down into her eyes. "And you're still my best friend. I don't want to lose our friendship because we can't be together."

She looked up in his eyes fighting back tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything we've been through these last few years. I just don't know anymore. I don't want to lose my best friend either."

Ulrich pulled her into a hug smoothing her hair down.

"I love you Yumi. Just not in that way."

"I understand. It's fine." Yumi nodded wiping away her tears, pulling away. "Just promise me you won't…. put me on the back burn for your girlfriend. Whether it's Lexington or not."

"Promise."

"And about Lexington… Maybe one day." She gave a small smile as she left my room.

"You did the right thing Ulrich. I know it was hard for you. It must be hard to see your childhood crush walk away."

"You're telling me." He sighed. "It hurt. Not in a heartbroken way, but in a 'I don't want to lose my friend' kind of way."

"It'll be okay."

"I hope so Princess."

"I know so." She shrugged. "Love works in mysterious ways."

"So what's going on with you and Odd?"

I blushed at what he was suggesting. I opened my mouth to deny the statement, but my door was busted open.

"Is it true Ulrich? Is there no more Yumi and Ulrich?" The little red head Milly questioned.

"What are you two doing here?" Ulrich asked the girls.

"Reporting. What else?" Tamiya answered from behind the camera. "Don't avoid the question Stern."

I giggled at the young girl.

"Look ladies, no comment."

"But Ulrich." The red head whined.

"No Milly. Now leave and go find Hiroki." He shooed closing the door.

I sat on my bed when the door busted open again.

"Aelita I need to talk to you." Jeremy called excitedly.

I was pretty flattered since usually his computer is the first thing on his mind.

"What's up?"

"Well I heard that prom was coming up… And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

My heart sank as I watched the genius.

"I'm sorry Jeremy but no."

"Someone already asked you?"

"No I was planning on asking this boy that I like to prom." I looked down at my feet sad that I broke his heart.

"Oh. That's fine then." He said before turning on his heel.

Ulrich grinned at me from my desk. "Not so easy is it?"

"No sir." I shrugged. "It's just that a year ago I would have died for Jeremy to ask me to prom. Now he's nowhere near my first choice."

"Things change Lita." He shrugged. "So you're asking Odd then?"

"How does everyone already know?" I cried blushing. "But yeah I am. Are you asking Lexington?"

"I want to."

"But what?"

"I really do want to go with her. But…. Things with Yumi. I don't want her to think I'm asking her out as a rebound. So I think I should wait a while."

"You really care about her don't you?"

"More than you know. It's just hard to explain."

"I understand."

We sat in silence for a while before Ulrich stood up. "I have to get going. We have practice soon."

"Kay later Ulrich."

"Later."

He was gone for about five minutes before Lexington entered the dorm."What are you doing here? Don't you have practice soon?"

"Yeah.""Are you going?"

"Nope." She said indifferently.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it Mother."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope."

"Lexington." I pressed.

"I'm avoiding Ulrich alright."

"Why?"

"I don't know okay? I just am. Which is really weird for me, because I don't run away from my problems. I usually run to them." She shrugged crossing her arms.

I sighed sitting beside her on the bed.

"It's okay to be scared. But just so you know Ulrich really does care about you. I do understand why you're avoiding him though."

"Odd said I stole his heart." She sighed. "And I really do like Ulrich. I saw how him and Yumi were. So I don't want to like him anymore."

"Honey you can't turn off your feelings." I laughed at her logic.

"Really? Watch me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Just That Girl Chapter 8  
>AN Soooo... Sorry for the wait. And yea the girl on the cover is Lexington.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I peered around the corner to see Theo standing by the vending machines.

"What are you doing Yumi." I muttered to myself.

"Yeah what are you doing Yumi?"

I jumped and turned to see Ulrich standing behind me.

"Damn Ulrich. You almost gave me a heart attack." I gave my best friend a small grin. It's been about a week since we talked everything out and things have been great. We've focused more on being best friends again.

"Umm nothing Ulrich." I answered him avoiding his eyes.

"Nothing right. I really believe that." He rolled his eyes looking around the corner. "Stalking Theo, huh?"

"No." I denied blushing. "Well sort of. He asked me to prom like two weeks ago and I haven't told him an answer yet."

"And your answer is?"

"Well I want to tell him yes."

"And what's stopping you? He already asked you. All you have to do is say yes."

"I'm just nervous is all." I shrugged.

"Here I'll help you. Hey Theo." Ulrich yelled pushing me from around the corner an briskly walking away.

I glared at his retreating back frowning.

"Hey Yumi what's up?" The cute brunette asked.

"Uhh nothing." I shrugged giving him a small smile. "I just wanted to talk to you about prom."

"Oh really?" I smiled wider at the light in his eyes.

"Yeah. I just wanted to say I'd love to go with you."

"Really?"

"You still want to go with me right?"

"Of course. It's just you know the history with you and Ulrich."

"Oh. It's just that, Theo history. We're just good friends. And I mean that this time. Besides he'll probably go with Lexington."

"Oh Lexington? She's very cool." He nodded.

I nodded wanting a subject change. Although Lexington and I aren't enemies anymore were not exactly friends either though.

Ulrich's P.O.V

I was glad to see Yumi and Theo going to the prom. Yumi was my best friend and I wanted her to be happy. Speaking of happy girls I was walking around campus looking for Lexington. It could be my imagination but it seemed like she had been avoiding me the last few days.

"Hey Ulrich."

I turned around to see Aelita greeting me.

"Hi Princess." I grinned at the short pinkette. "What goes on?"

"Nothing really. I talked to Jeremy this morning."

"Oh? What happened?" I was curious about what they talked about since they've been on bad terms since she rejected Jeremy's offer about prom. "Everything okay?"

"Prom. I told him I would go to prom with him."

I stopped to stare at her. "You did what?"

"I told Jeremy I would go to prom with him. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is I thought you didn't like Jeremy like that anymore. That you like Odd."

"Uhh yeah. It's complicated Ulrich. I'm sure about Jeremy. I'm sure about his feelings for me. It's easy. I don't get that from Odd."

"That's stupid." I told her bluntly.

"It's not stupid. It's the same thing you've been doing for years with Yumi." She told me hotly while stomping her feet.

"Well I'm not doing it anymore." I shot back. "And you don't need to either. It's wrong and don't you want to be happy?"

"I am happy Ulrich. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"But... Easy is boring Aelita. And you may be safe but you'll be sorry if you keep going like this."

"I will not Ulrich. Jeremy would never hurt me intentionally. Jeremy will always like me. Our relationship will always be smooth. " She looked away with tears in her eyes. "It's just easier this way."

"And what about Odd?"

"Odd will be fine. He'll find a girl who's good enough for him. Who won't be afraid to take risks and make him happy, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded although I didn't agree. "I just don't like seeing you upset Aelita."

"I'm not Ulrich. I'm fine."

She wiped her face before getting ready to leave. "And Ulrich? I don't like seeing you upset either."

Not knowing what she meant I turned and continued my search for Lexington. The girl with too much hair and even more attitude.

"Lexington!"

I called to her as she tried to turn the other way.

"Lexington." I called out out again. This time I grabbed her by the shoulders and turning her towards me.

"What is going on with you?"

She shook her vigorously. "Nothing Ulrich. Now let me go. I have to be somewhere."

"Not until you tell me why you're avoiding me."

"I am not avoiding you. Now let me go." She growled with attitude.

I looked around quickly before dragging her into an empty classroom and locking the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Ulrich Stern?" She hissed stomping her feet.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Am not."

"Then why can't you look at me when you say that?" I challenged.

"Because I couldn't take seeing your ugly face anymore. Now move."

"Oh so we're back to insulting each other right now? Real mature Lexington." I rolled my eyes. "Can you just tell me why you're avoiding me?"

"Maybe I have a problem with you. Did you think about that?"

I snorted at her bullshit answer. "We've had a problem with each other since the day we've met. Try again."

"I don't know okay."

"How can you not know Lexington? You just don't up and avoid someone for no reason."

"Okay! The reason I'm avoiding you is because things are changing between us Ulrich. You know it and I know it." She threw her arms in the air and started pacing around.

"Okay calm down." I said gently placing my arms around her waist. "Slow down. And tell me what's up."

She blushed slightly at the placement of my hands and took a deep breath.

"Things are changing between us Ulrich. Things are different from when we first met at the beginning of the summer. That scares me because something is changing between us. We can't lie and say we're just friends." She shook her head.

"I know this Lexington."

"But everything is just so complicated. It shouldn't be though. Things should just be simple. I like you Ulrich. A lot. But I've never felt this type of way before. About anyone."

"I like you too Lexington. " I replied not seeing what was so complicated.

"I... Relationships scare me Ulrich and I don't think I can do this." She looked down with tears in her eyes. "I'm afraid of getting hurt."

"Lexington I would never hurt you." I promised pulling her closer.

"I just can't do this." She shook her head.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. She hesitantly kissed me back. Even though it was watery it was the best kiss I've ever had.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head and walked out the door.

I looked down feeling rejected and hurt. I remembered the whole reason I came to find Lexington. To ask her to prom that was in two days.

Lexington's P.O.V.

I walked around campus feeling crappy. I don't know what is going on with me. Things are changing too fast. He liked me and I liked him. But I was just too damn scared. I've never had a serious relationship with anyone before. I've never even felt this way about a boy before. I've never been this afraid of my feelings before.

"You do realize you're talking out loud right?"

I turned around to see Yumi staring at me.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked motioning to the tear stains on my face.

"You don't even like me. So why do you care?"

"You comforted me when I needed it. So I guess I can return the favor." She shrugged come closer to me.

"I don't know Yumi. I'm not good at this relationship stuff. I'm not good enough for him." I confessed feeling insecure for the first time in a long time.

"Are you kidding me? Is that all?"

"I don't want to screw everything up with him Yumi. Things just started changing and I couldn't stop it. Ulrich's great and I want to be with him. But we're just so wrong and I'm just so confused. And everything is so complicated and that's why I don't want to be with him."

"That boy is crazy about you Lexington. And from what I can see you're crazy about him too. Remember what you told me? Not to be afraid of change."

"But that's different."

"It is not. You're freaking yourself out. Where's the cocky Lexington? The one who would say that Ulrich doesn't deserve you? The one who doesn't care how "wrong"you two supposedly are? Get a grip on yourself Sterling. You are psyching yourself out, over thinking everything and make shit complicated. Get your ass in there and tell Ulrich you're going to prom with him."

"But-"

"No butts. I never thought I was say this but I am. If anyone deserves to be together it's you two."


	9. Chapter 9

Just That Girl Chap 9

Lexington's P.O.V.

Yumi pushed me into the hallway towards Ulrich. I took a deep breath and walked towards Ulrich.

"Hey." I grinned at him.

"Hey." He said coldly before slamming his locker and turned to walk away.

Ouch. He was really mad at me.

"Soooo about prom. We're going together." I stepped in front of him and told him cooly.

"Uhh no we're not." He shook his head quickly.

I looked around and pulled him into an empty classroom like he had did me earlier.

"What are you talking about?"

"What I mean is that Ashley Crawford asked me to prom and I said yeah." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"But, why?"

"Because as I've recalled this girl rejected me this morning." He said as he looked pointedly at me.

I gulped looking down feeling guilty. "You know you don't want to go with her though. You know you want to go with me."

He stepped closer to me forcing me to sit on the counter. "That may be true Lexington. But that fact is this morning you told me things were complicated for you. That you were confused. Ashley isn't confused and she's far from complicated. What was I supposed to do? Wait until you were unconfused and things got uncomplicated for you?"

"Well yeah!" I yelled exasperated. "You know you like me and I like you. Go out there and find Ashley and tell her you can't go with her."

"I am not!" He yelled back. "You said no Lexington. And Ashley said yes. She's cute and funny and smart-"

"Oh you're saying all that now. But did you tell Ashley how you told her yes after I told you no? Because as I recall she doesn't like me. Or did you tell her how you kissed me right before you told her yes?"

He looked away before looking me in the eyes. "No because that kiss meant nothing."

It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. Because that kiss sure as hell meant something to me.

"Okay then. If that's how you feel then." I nodded trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

I pushed him on the chest trying to get down from the counter.

"Lexington I didn't mean it." He shook his head grabbing me by the elbows.

"Yes you did Ulrich." I screeched at him. "You're right that kiss meant nothing. Have fun with Ashley at the prom."

"Lexington stop. I promise you I didn't mean it. I was just mad." He gently cupped my face and then wiped the tears from my eyes.

I looked into his chocolate orbs. "This is what I mean. Things are changing. We're always yelling and we're so wrong for each other. There's no way this could work."

"Yeah it could. It won't be easy. But easy is boring anyway." He said softly cradling my face. "How about we just take it slow?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean let's not rush into anything. We'll go slow. I'll cancel with Ashley and we'll both skip prom and do our own thing. We won't be like together or anything yet. We'll just go on a few dates and see how it works out."

"I don't know."

"You don't know unless you try Lexington."

"Okay." I nodded. "I guess we can take it slow."

"Good." He smiled at me before giving me a quick peck on the lips. "I need to go find Ashley though."

I scowled at her name but released him anyway.

Ulrich's P.O.V

After I cancelled with Ashley I went to the mall and sat at the food court.

"Hey Ulrich."

I turned around to see my blonde best friend. "Why is it not a surprise to see you here?"

"Ehh you know how food and I are." He shrugged answering. "What's up buddy?"

"You know if being with someone you don't love is hard, being with the one you do is going to drive me crazy." I confessed to the odd ball.

"Tell me about it." He agreed.

"I take it you found out about Aelita and Jeremy this morning?"

"Yeah. But it's all good because I just want her to be happy." He shrugged. I can tell he has upset about it though. "Anyway tell me about Lexington and you. "

I leaned back in my chair and let out a sigh. "That girl drives me crazy. She's like a drug. One that you know you shouldn't mess with but can't get enough of. So she rejected me this morning. Then she decided she wanted to go to prom with me. And this is after I told Ashley I would go with her. So we were in a classroom and went at it like World War 3."

"Then what happened?"

"Then we decided we were going to take it slow. And that we're going to skip prom and go on a date alone."

"Ohh you and Lexington. Bow chicka wow wow." The blond grinned.

"Don't start Odd."

"You're know you're crazy about that girl Ulrich. And you love fussing with her. And you love how she drives you crazy."

"Whatever." I muttered crazy. "I'm just not sure how to deal with her anymore. How do you take things slow? We're not together but we're not just friends either. What do I do with her? Do I kiss her when I see her or do I act like we're still just friends?"

"Okay just stop talking for a second. You're freaking out. Just go with it. Just do whatever just feels right. If you feel like kissing Lexington when you see her do it. If she likes the kiss she'll kiss back, if not she'll push you away. You know Lexington let's you know what she likes and what she doesn't."

"Okay you're right. I'm freaking out over nothing." I nodded feeling a lot calmer now. "Now back to you. What are you going to do about Aelita?"

"I said nothing. You know she likes Jeremy."

"No she doesn't. And you know it's true. You like her and she likes you. You need to fight for her."

"Ulrich it's complicated." He looked down shaking his head.

"Dude, relationships are complicated. But if you don't fight for her you're going to lose her. Aelita is scared, okay. She loves that stability she gets from Jeremy. The fact that everything between them is all smooth."

"You're right. I'm going to fight for her."

"Fight for who?"

We both jumped and turned to see Yumi and Aelita behind us.

"Uhh Emily." Odd lied quickly. "I heard some other guy wanted to ask her to prom but I want to go with her too."

"Oh okay." Aelita smiled even though her face fell a little a that.

"So what are you two doing here?" I asked Yumi changing the subject.

"Well we haven't been spending a lot of time together lately do we decided to come dress shipping."

"Ohh." I nodded.

"What's up guys?" We turned to see Jeremy behind us.

We all said her greetings as he sat down besides Aelita. I saw Odd cringe when Jeremy kissed Aelita's cheek.

I glanced at my phone when I got a text from William saying he was here in the food court and needed a wingman.

"Umm I'll be back." I said quickly before going to join William.

"Hey." He greeted me.

We had been getting along well lately. We still had our moments though. We weren't best friends now or anything but we had each other's back.

"Okay what's up?"

"You see that girl over there? I want to ask her to our prom. But I don't want to come off all stalkerish to her. That's why I need a wingman."

"Okay." I nodded looking at the girl who was now holding William's interest. She had pale skin with black wavy hair down to her waist.

"She's pretty I guess." I shrugged, although she wasn't nearly as pretty as Lexington though.

"Come on Stern. Stop daydreaming about Lexington and help me."

"Fine." I said before walking over to the girl.

"Hi I'm Ulrich." I gave her a million watt smile.

"Hi I'm Jane." She smiled back quickly.

"Soo I go to Kadic. And we're having our prom in two days."

Before I could finish what I was saying she interrupted me. "Sure I would love to go with you."

"Yeah that's not what I was asking. And besides I'm kind of seeing someone right now. But my friend over there is dateless." I motioned to William as he walked this way.

"He's cute I suppose. Tall dark and handsome."

"Yeah I guess. Hey William this Jane. Jane this is William." I introduced them as they hit it off quickly.

As they were talking I snuck away to walk around the since my friends had already left.

I walked past a store and happened to see Lexington looking through some books.

I saw her standing in front of the shelves holding a book but deep in thought. I gently poked her in the side causing her to jump in surprise.

"What's up? What are you so deep in thought about?" I asked giving her a grin.

"Nothing. I just spaced out for a bit." She shrugged before standing on her toes and giving me a kiss. Before she could pull back this time I deepened this kiss.

When we pulled apart she wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest.

"What's wrong Lexington?"

"Nothing. I... Just like being in your arms." She said quietly blushing a deep red.

"See Lexington. This is why we should be together. Because of moments like this. No matter how much we fuss and fight its all worth it for this."

"It is." She nodded agreeing. "I'm sorry for this morning. I was just scared. And girls do stupid things when they're scared."

"You don't have to apologize." I gave her a small smile before giving her another kiss.

"Ahem." I turned to see who interrupted us to see Yumi.

"Bye Ulrich."

"What do you mean bye Ulrich?"

"I mean bye. Me and Lexington need to talk."

"Since when are you two friends?" I asked looking between the two.

They exchanged a look before answering at the same time. "Since now."

"But-" I pouted giving Lexington puppy dog eyes.

"If only that worked for me." She smirked shaking her head. "Later Ulrich."

She gave me one last kiss before shooing me away.

"Bye Lexington, Ishiyama." I glared at my Japanese friend.

Lexington's P.O.V.

I looked at Ulrich's retreating back.

"So I guess things went well this morning."

"They did. We're taking things slow. And we're skipping prom to go on a date." I answered her.

"Oh you were really taking things slow with they you two were kissing." She smirked at me causing me to blush.

"It's just weird being with him. But it's so good. I hate how he makes me feel all soft and mushy and girly though."

"It's called being in a relationship Lexington."

"I guess. He makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. At least everything isn't so confusing and complicated anymore."


	10. Chapter 10

Just That Girl Chapter Ten

A/N: soo yeah. It took me a few tries to get this right.

Odd's P.O.V

I walked aimlessly around the campus checking out the cute girls. My mind kept comparing them to a certain girl with green eyes and pink hair, but they didn't measure up.

I was really head over heels for Aelita. Although she was with Jeremy. As long as she was happy I was happy. That didn't stop my heart from hurting though. Or from beating like a drum when she was around.

"Hey handsome."

I turned towards the familiar voice.

"Sam?"

Walking closer I studied the girl. She was still pretty as ever. Same mocha skin and dark hair with red streaks. Same pretty brown eyes.

"In the flesh. Did you miss me?" She smirked as she gave me a hug.

I looked down at her smiling. "Of course I did. What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard tonight was your prom. And I also heard that you didn't have a date. So I thought why not stop by."

Yep same Sam.

"Wow. I just can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you in forever."

"So how about we catch up at your prom?"

My stomach dropped at the thought of that. Although I did want to take Sam to prom, I don't think I could take seeing Aelita and Jeremy together tonight. Prom is a big deal unlike the regular dances.

"Prom isn't really our thing. How about we go get some dinner instead?" I suggested.

"You don't want to go to prom?" She asked curiously.

"Not really in the prom mood tonight." I shrugged. "Come on. You can pick the restaurant."

"What's wrong Odd?" She asked softly.

"Nothing. Why would you think that?" Forcing a laugh I asked.

"You're not like you. You're not cracking any jokes or being your usually funny self. Is this about that girl? With the pink hair?"

"Aelita's my cousin Sam. Don't be ridiculous." I tried to avoid the subject.

"Either you're a liar or you have some serious incest issues going on. And since I know you so well I'm going to say you're lying. You can't even look me in the eyes."

"I, it's complicated Sam." I replied looking down.

"Not if you just be honest it isn't." She shrugged. "Go find her."

"I can't-"

"Stop saying you can't. Go find Aelita and tell her how you feel. No matter who's around or whatever. Be a man Odd. You love that girl and you need to tell her."

"This isn't fair to you though Sam."

"This isn't about me. This is about you being happy. And Aelita does that." She shooed me towards the gym.

"Okay. Thanks Sam. Wait!"

"Yeah?" She turned around to face me.

"How did you know about prom and me not having a date?"

"I ran into Lexington at the mall today. We went to Kingston together." She shrugged.

"Oh okay." I nodded before walking into the gym.

I took a deep breath and looked around the dance floors and the many couples.

I spotted Aelita and Jeremy standing by the punch bowl.

"Hi you two." I greeted.

"Hey Odd." Aelita smiled brightly. "Where's your tux and date?"

"Um I don't have a date nor a tux. I need to talk to you. Alone."

"Sorry Odd. But Aelita's my date and this night is about us." Jeremy butted in.

Aelita looked from him to me. Before I could think about leaving I thought about what Sam said.

"Well I'll just say it in front of you then Jer. Aelita I love you, okay? And I've tried to ignore the feelings but they just won't go away. I tried to convince myself that you're better off with Jeremy, but it's clear you're not happy with him. I can make you happy Aelita." I confessed all in one breath.

Aelita and Jeremy stood at me with their jaw hanging open.

"Oh." Aelita replied just standing there.

"Oh? I just confessed my heart to you and you say oh?" I snapped unintentionally.

"Well you just caught me off guard Odd Della Robbia! What do you want me to say?" She yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"I want you to say how you feel! How you honesty feel! Not any of that bullshit you've been feeding us lately."

"You want to know how I feel? I love you too. But I've been so scared because I see how you treat girls. I'm scared to ruin our friendship. Because you're my best friend. And I'm scared because you're so unpredictable."

She stood there breathing heavily as her chest went up and down. But all I can think about is that she loved me too.

"You love me too?" I asked grinning like a fool.

"Well too late for that Odd. I asked Aelita out first and she said yes." Jeremy said sourly as he steeped in front of her.

"Jeremy please step aside." Aelita said quietly.

I looked out the corner of my eye and saw the crowd with Yumi and Theo coming closer.

"Uh you guys. Are you forgetting that you're cousins?" Yumi whispered hissed to me.

"Nope." I answered her before swiftly connecting my lips with Aelita's.

Everyone around us sucked in a deep breath and became silent.

"I told everyone that they were freaks." Sissy screeched across the room. "I don't know about you guys but I don't make out with my cousins."

Aelita immediately pulled back and ran to the nearest entrance.

"You see what you did?" Jeremy yelled at me. "Now everyone's going to make fun of her again."

"I didn't mean to." I muttered.

How could I have been so stupid? Everything just back fired in my face. Aelita was hurt because of me.

"What's wrong Odd? Aren't you going to go find her so you can make a love child?" Sissy sneered.

"What's wrong Elizabeth? Upset no one will make a love child with you?Or are your panties in a twist because Ulrich is off with Lexington? Because let's face it, he does not want you. He never has and never will. So you go around being a bitch to everyone else because of it." I yelled at her before stomping off and leaving the prom.

"Um your friends are something else." I saw Theo tell Yumi.

"Yeah they are. Listen Theo if you don't want to date me anymore. I completely understand." Yumi replied.

"Are you kidding me? They're great. Weird, but great. And how I see how you are with your friends. I don't get you without them and I'm okay with that." He shrugged blushing a little.

"Thanks Theo." Yumi smiled before kissing him on the cheek. "I'm sorry to leave but I need to go check on Aelita."

"No worries. I'll walk you to her dorm."

I sighed as I watched them leave. I wished my night could have ended nicely like theirs. Aelita probably won't even talk to me for a week now.

A/N: So I hoped you liked the chapter. I really wanted to put Lexington and Ulrich's date in but I couldn't seem to get it right. So if anyone has any suggestions about their date please leave it in a review. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Just That Girl Chapter Eleven

Ulrich's P.O.V.

Lexington grinned as she opened her dorm door.

"Oh my what are you doing here?" She asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Well I'm supposed to be taking out this pretty girl tonight." I played along. "Maybe I have the wrong dorm?"

"Ulrich you know I'm the prettiest girl you've ever seen." She laughed as she grabbed my hand and twirled around.

Lexington didn't know how right she was. She's beautiful. Tonight she was wearing a simple grey v-neck with skinny jeans and black vans. Her curly hair was pulled into a bun.

"You're right Lanx. You're beautiful." I agreed as she stopped twirling.

She stood still blushing with her eyes shining brightly, gently biting her lip.

"You're so cute." I whispered before wrapping my arms around her and giving her a kiss.

"I already agreed to date you Ulrich. You don't have to sweet talk me." Lexington laughed when we pulled away.

I just gave her a smile as I put my arm around her shoulders as we walked.

"Where are we going?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"The carnival is in town."

"The carnival? I freakin' love the carnival." Lexington grinned already excited. "Be prepared to have your ass handed to you in the games Ulrich."

"Oh are you going to cheat like do in soccer?"

"Are you still mad that I beat you when we played one on one? Mad you got beat by a girl?" She teased sticking her tongue out at me.

"You pretended like you were hurt Lexington! That does not count." I argued back.

She stopped walking and stood in front of me. "You don't have to be mad." She gave me a wide smile before leaning in as if she was going to kiss me. She then moved towards my cheek and blew me a raspberry.

"Eww Lexington." I said as I wiped the spit from my face.

She just laughed, her eyes twinkling. "You deserved it."

I stopped wiping the spit from my face and just watched her laugh. Damn I was lucky to have her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

I felt my cheeks burn a little. "I just really want this to work Lanx."

"I do too Stern." She said before grabbing my hand.

I looked up when I felt raindrops falling.

"Shit." I cursed. "It wasn't supposed to rain today."

"Chill out Ulrich. A little rain never killed anyone."

She then started randomly spinning around in the parking lot.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the rain, obviously." She laughed.

"We're going to get sick." I pointed out.

"And? I love the rain. Don't be boring. Come dance with me." She urged.

"Lexington."

"Ulrich." She mimicked hands on her hips. "Get over here. Live a little."

I looked her in the eyes before giving in to her. She smiled before wrapping her arms around my neck as we swayed in the rain.

"Who needs prom?" Lexington asked quietly. "Not us."

We danced in the rain for about an hour before walking back to the dorms.

"I enjoyed tonight Ulrich. It was perfect." She smiled leaning against me.

"Even though we missed the carnival and we're soaking wet?" I frowned.

She immediately stopped walking and turned to me. "Look at me Ulrich. Tonight was perfect because we were together. It didn't matter what we did or where did it. I just like being with you. Besides you just danced in the rain with me, despite how crazy we probably looked. And that beat the carnival on any day."

"So you'll definitely go on another date with me?" I asked once she was finished.

She gave me a smile as she looked around the dorms lobby. "Well I guess I could."

"Good." I smiled back.

Gently I pressed her against the wall and placed my hands on either side of her head. I took in a deep breath before leaning down and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and eagerly kissed back.

When I pulled back and we were both panting. Lexington then pressed her face in the crook of my neck. Our wet clothes sticking together.

"Come on Lanx. We need to get out of these clothes."

"I don't want tonight to end yet." She whispered leaning back.

I gently pushed a wet curl out of her face. Before giving her a short kiss.

"How about I take you out to breakfast tomorrow?" I comprised.

"Okay." She smiled brightly as we walked up the stairs to her room. "Waffle House it is!"

"Sure." I nodded. I grabbed her hand intertwined our fingers.

Too soon we were at her dorm. I pressed her against the wall for one last kiss. But the door was yanked open and we fell to the floor. I looked up expecting Aelita. But was greeted with a redhead.

"Remy?" I asked surprised.

A/N: Who's Remy?


	12. Chapter 12

Just That Girl Chap 12

Lexington's P.O.V.

I looked up from under Ulrich to see Remy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as Ulrich helped me up from the floor.

"It's nice to see you too baby sis." The redhead rolled her eyes.

"What's up Remy?" Ulrich greeted my sister.

"You know that's not what I meant Remy." I rolled my eyes back at her.

"I decided you were due for a visit so I stopped by." She shrugged casually as she sat on my bed.

I sat beside Ulrich on the pink couch.

"Where's Aelita?" Ulrich asked. "Prom just ended.

"Who?" Remy questioned confused.

"My roommate."

"I've been the only one here." She answered.

"Whatever. Ramona why are you really here?" I asked again using her full name so she would know I'm serious.

"Would you look at the time? I have to go. Later Lanx. Bye Remy." He hurried before giving me a quick peck.

He was a smart one. He knew how intense our arguments could get.

"Oh you and Ulrich? I didn't see that coming." She laughed.

"Don't change the subject. Why are you here?"

"Didn't you hear? Troy traded me for one of the Kadic girls. Jim decided he needed both of the Sterling sisters on the soccer team."

I felt all the colour drain from my face. One of the reasons I came to Kadic without complaint was to get away from Remy. Don't get me wrong, I love Remy. But she's so damn competitive and she always overshadows me. With grades and soccer and boys. She always made me feel like I wasn't good enough.

"Oh." I just nodded quietly.

"You don't sound excited." She cocked her head to the side examining me.

"I am." I quickly agreed. "Listen I need to go talk to my friend. If my roommate comes back just text me. And don't break anything Remy." I called over my shoulder as I left the room.

I stepped into the hallway and took a deep breath. I pulled out my phone and dialled my best friends number.

"Hey Chelsea. Yea I need to come over."

"Sure Lexington come right over. And I'm fine, thanks for asking." She replied sarcastically.

"Great. Be there in ten." I hung up before walking across the field to Kingston High.

I took another breath before walking into my old school. Quickly I jogged up the stairs. I saw Chelsea sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Your roommate around?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"Yep." I smiled grateful that she met me here. She knew me and her roommate didn't get along.

"What's up Lexington? What's wrong?" She whispered quietly in the case the dorm advisor was still awake.

I didn't say anything but laid my head on her shoulder. I felt traitor tears sliding down my face.

"Look at me Lexington." She commanded as she rubbed my back. "Is this about Remy showing up at Kadic?"

I bit my lip and just nodded.

"I just... I don't know Chels. She's little Miss Perfect and compared to her I'm little Miss Nobody."

"That's a bunch of bull Sterling. You are not."

"What.. What if... What if everything changes over there? Like it always does when she decides to pop up?" I hiccuped. "What if Ulrich decides that he likes her more than me? Like my other boyfriends did? Or if I lose my new friends? They're great Chelsea and I don't want to lose them."

"Listen to me. I've known Ulrich since we were little kids. Ulrich is not like that. He's crazy about you. And from what I've heard about your new friends, they're loyal. Even that Yumi girl. Remy coming around isn't going to change any of that. Plus you still have me."

"You're right Chels." I nodded wiping my eyes. "I'm just scared."

"That's okay. You're not invincible."

I laughed to myself. It wasn't too long ago I was telling Yumi that.

"Thanks Chels."

"We're best friends." She shrugged nonchalantly. "How was your date?"

"Perfect." I breathed out.

I blushed when I thought about kissing Ulrich. I gently placed my fingers against my lips.

"I'm glad. He treats you right? If he doesn't I can come kick his ass for you?"

"You won't have to do that." I laughed. "He's great."

"You really like Ulrich don't you? I've never seen you this happy about a boy. You're glowing." She cooed pinching my cheeks.

"Stop." I whined slapping her hand away. "Look I have to get going. I already missed curfew."

"Okay." She nodded. "Love you."

"Love you too Chels." I smiled over my shoulder and left the stairs.

I slowly walked back to Kadic no gazed at the beautiful stars in the sky.

"I'm pretty sure it's not safe for you to be walking around by yourself at this time of night."

"I can take care of myself. It's more safe for me to walk around alone than you Odd."

"Ouch. That hurt Lexington." He said dramatically before grabbing his heart.

"What's up? Why are you out?"

"You know." He shrugged kicking the dirt. "I felt like taking a walk."

"Yeah right." I snorted.

"So unladylike." He muttered.

"Whatev." I grinned. "So come on. Tell me what's wrong."

"I told Aelita I loved her. In front of everyone at Prom. And kissed her. Now she hates me basically." He shrugged as we walked towards school.

"Why would she hate you?"

"Because we confessed our love for each other in front of Jeremy and the whole school. Plus we're supposed to be cousins. Now everyone's going to treat us like freaks."

"Ouch."

"Is that all you can say, ouch?" He snapped. "Where is all of your infinite wisdom at now?"

I bit my tongue before I could say something I regretted. "I don't know what to say!"

"Sorry."

"It okay." I shrugged.

"I'm just upset about doing something so stupid. Now Aelita is really going to get bullied again. And because of me."

"Look we all have your back. We'll there for you two. Have you talked to Ulrich?"

"Yea. I'm going to crash in his dorm tonight."

"And Aelita?" I questioned.

"Staying at Yumi's house. I'm so stupid."

"Look. You can't change what already happened. All you can do is try and fix it." I murmured before walking into my dorm.

I saw Remy asleep on my bed. I just sighed before getting in Aelita's bed. Everything was going so well earlier, now everything wants to go wrong.

I stared at the ceiling quietly before falling asleep.

The Next Morning

I woke when the stupid sun was shining in my face. I groaned when I saw my redhead sister very much still here.

I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a v neck t short before taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth I threw my hair up in a messy bun.

"Morning." Remy yawned from my bed.

"Hey." I said before checking my iPhone.

Ulrich sent me a text and asked if we were still on for breakfast.

I sent a quick text saying yeah and that I would meet him soon.

"Look Remy I'm going to breakfast. I'll see you later."

"Oh cool can I come?"

"Well actually it's just me and Ulrich." I quickly before leaving.

I walked to Ulrich's dorm.

"Hey." The brunette smiled when he answered the door.

"Hey yourself." I greeted before he gave me a kiss. I kissed back wrapping my hands around his neck.

"Stern, Sterling! Not in the hall!" Jim bellowed from his room across the hall.

I pulled back but left my arms around his neck.

"Our bad Jim." Ulrich replied easily.

How could he be so cool when I feel like my heart is about to stop?

"Waffle House?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Waffle House." I agreed, sighing as he gently rubbed circles in waist.

I gently stood on my toes and gave him another kiss. "I think this could work. This "us" thing." I whispered into his chest.

"Ditto, babe."

"How romantic." I snorted as we walked down to the parking lot.

Ulrich walked to the drivers side if his car while I stood outside the passenger side waiting.

"What?"

"I don't date guys who don't open doors for me." I replied with my hands on my hips.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?"

He walked around the car back to my side.

"I never took you to believe in chivalry."

"I have expectations is all." I replied easily as he opened the door for me.

"Expectations, I like that." He smiled before closing the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Just That Girl

Odd's P.O.V.

Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door. Aelita opened the door still in her pyjamas, her long pink hair was in a simple braid.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um I thought we could talk. About last night."

"Oh." She nodded. "I don't know."

"Please Princess." I gave her a smile.

"Sure." She agreed gently tugging on her braid. "Come in."

Aelita got on her bed and I sat at her desk. I spun around in the chair.

"Odd please stop. Please just talk to me seriously for once. No jokes or games. Tell me how you feel about me and why you did what you did."

I left the wheel chair and sat beside her on the bed. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Well I love you."

"But how do I know that? Do you know how many girls you go through a week Odd?"

"I promise they don't mean anything to me. Every time I'm with them I compare them to you. Then they fall short and I move on to the next one. There is no like you other there."

"You mean that?"

"I do Aelita. I love you. You're my best friend and the only girl I want to be with. You're on my mind 24/7."

"I love you too. I'm scared though."

"All I ask for is one chance. That's it. Let me take you out on a date. Let me prove to you it's worth it. That you don't have to be scared anymore."

Aelita opened her mouth to reply but there was a knock on the door.

"One second." She got up to answer the door. "Jeremy."

"Hi. Can we talk?"

"Um right now isn't a good time." She replied.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just isn't a good time. I'll see you later Jeremy." She said in a rush before closing the door.

"So?"

"One date Odd Della Robbia. One date and that's it. And no one can know. Including Jeremy."

"Thank you." I smiled before jumping up and kissing her on the cheek. "You won't regret it. I promise. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Yea." She nodded trying not to smile.

"I'm going to go plan our date right now." I said over my shoulder as I left her room.

I jumped around in the hallway as she closed the door. I had a date with my dream girl, Aelita Hopper!

"Oomph." I let out as I bumped into Jeremy.

I looked up to see my friend.

"Hey Jer."

"Hey Odd. Did you just come out of Aelita's room?"

"Uhh yeah. We had to talk about... a homework problem." I lied quickly.

"Oh okay." He nodded not really believing my lie.

"I have to go." I said quickly going around the corner.

I quickly ran to Ulrich's dorm. Without knocking I entered his room. I walked in to see Lexington and Ulrich in mid lip lock.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Ulrich growled blushing.

Lexington blushed and climbed out of Ulrich's lap.

"It's an emergency, you guys." I sighed sitting in his bean bag chair.

"It had better be." Ulrich muttered.

"Stop it Ulrich. What's up Odd?"

"So I got a date with Aelita this morning."

"Isn't that what you wanted? What's the problem?" My best friend replied.

I watched as he wrapped an arm around Lexington. He gently drew circles in her side. A content smile fell across Lexington's face.

"Odd?"

I snapped out of my trance.

"I'm just a little upset. Aelita said I can't tell anyone that we're going on a date. I can understand not telling the school. But she said don't tell anyone including Jeremy."

"Oh." Lexington nodded. "You want a relationship with her. You don't want to just date her."

"Exactly!" I shouted glad someone understood my situation. "But I don't want to tell her that. I'm just thanking God she agreed to go on a date with me."

"Just go on a date with her and see how it goes." Ulrich suggested.

"To the school you're cousins anyway." Lexington shrugged. "It's always going to be a secret anyway. Just go on a few dates with her. Don't throw the towel in and screw up something good."

"You're right." I agreed with her.

"Achoo." Lexington sneezed.

"Bless you. I told you, you were gonna get sick." Ulrich scolded her for something she did.

"Shut up." Lexington replied. I watched as their eyes locked.

"I'm going to go. I have a date to plan." I said interrupting their couple moment.

"Later. Text me if you need anything." Ulrich called after me. "And knock next time!"

I laughed as I left the room. "Maybe."

Ulrich's P.O.V.

"I can't believe we're watching Finding Nemo." I whispered into Lexington's ear gently tugging on a loose curl that fell from her ballerina bun.

"It's a classic." She defended her favourite movie.

"If you say so babe." Shrugging I played in her curls letting out a content smile.

She bit her lip in a way that drives me crazy. "I like it when you call me that."

I just tipped her chin back and kissed her lips.

When we pulled back I just sat looking at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Lexington blushed as she raised her hand to her face.

"No." I replied as I grabbed her hand. "You're just beautiful."

"Oh. Thank you." She blushed a deeper red looking down.

One thing I had learned about Lexington was that apparently she wasn't used to the kind of attention I gave her. Which of course in turn made me want to shower her more.

Yumi's P.O.V.

"I got the door Mom." I yelled before answering our front door. "Theo."

Quickly I shut the door and stepped on the porch barefoot.

"Hi Yumi." The brunette grinned at me.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Well since we had a great time last night I thought I would come see you."

"Yumi who is it? Is it Ulrich?"

"No mom. It's not Ulrich, it's a friend from school."

"Sorry about her." I apologized smiling.

Theo's smile dropped from his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Does Ulrich come around often?"

"No! I mean he used to. Sometimes it was just to help Hiroki with soccer." I rambled off.

"Look Yumi I really like you. I do. But I don't want to deal with any drama. Ulrich is my friend, not to mention my soccer captain. Maybe I should just go."

He turned on his heel and prepared to leave.

"No Theo. Stop." I quickly went and stood in front of him. "I promise you nothing is going on between us and I really like you too. Whatever me and Ulrich had is over. There will be no drama."

"You're sure you have no feelings left for Ulrich?"

"I'm certain Theo."

"Okay." Theo sighed grinning again.

"Yumi!" She heard her father bellow from inside the house.

"Look Theo I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled before walking to my door.

"Okay. Have a good day. I'll text you later."

"Okay." I replied before closing my front door.

I sighed standing against the door. I was happy at the fact that Theo was so into me. But I also felt a little guilty for lying to him. Although I said I had no feelings left for Ulrich I wasn't sure about that. Even though him and Lexington are head over heels for each other, I still wonder if I could have had that. Maybe I'm not as over him as I thought I was.

"Yumi!"

"I'm coming Dad!"


	14. Chapter 14

Just That Girl

Lexington's P.O.V.

Aelita and I sat across from each other on her bed. She was finishing her make up for her date.

"Are you nervous?" I asked watching her.

"A little. I love him though. I just don't like sneaking around."

"I think it's a little romantic. I just couldn't do it. It's worth it though because you love each other."

"Speaking of loving each other, how are you and Ulrich?"

I blushed at what she was insisting.

"I don't know. We've only been dating for a few days and besides he hasn't even asked me to be his girlfriend."

"You know he wants to. It would kill him to see you with someone else. He's probably just waiting for the right time."

"I hope so."

We stopped talking when we heard a knocking on the door.

"There he is." I smiled. "Have a good time. And don't do anything I wouldn't."

"I'll try." She said as she walked the hallway.

I sat a few minutes in silence before there was another knock on the door.

Opening the door I expected Aelita, but saw Remy.

"What's up Remy?" I asked walking back into the room.

I ran a hand through my hair as I sat on the arm of the couch.

"Baby Sis." She acknowledged. "I just found out some info about you from my new friend."

"Your new friend?" I knew she moved into a new dorm, maybe she was talking about her roommate.

"Yeah her name is Ashley Crawford."

My face blanched at her name. Whatever she had told my sister couldn't be good.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

After I finished helping Odd get ready and he left I decided to go see Lexington. Tonight I would ask her to be my girlfriend. Things had been going great between us and I wanted to make it official.

I knocked on my hopefully soon to be girlfriend's door.

After hearing a come in I walked into her door.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" I asked once I saw her bloodshot eyes from where she was perched on the arm of the chair.

"Nothing." She gave me a fake smile as she scrubbed at her eyes.

I quickly closed the door and moved to her side.

"What's wrong Lexington?" I asked again.

I tried to rack my brain for what could be wrong with her. She was fine a few hours ago when we were together.

I cupped her cheek and looked her in the eyes.

She looked back as tears fell down her face.

"Who's ass do I need to kick?"

She let out a laugh. "You can't hit a girl. It was Remy."

"What happened?"

I sat on the couch and pulled her into my lap. She snuggled into my chest with her head under my chin.

"She met Ashley."

"What did Ashley say to her?" I asked. I felt my blood boil at the girl for making her cry.

"She basically made me seem like a home wrecking hoe. Apparently most of the school knew that you and Yumi didn't like each other like you used to. So Ashley had been working for her chance with you. Well she got it when you told her yes for prom. Then she found out you told her no because of me." She finished letting out a shaky laugh.

I sat for a minute processing what she said.

"I'm so sorry baby." I apologized putting my face in my hand.

She pulled back to look at me. "What?"

"This is my fault. If I hadn't told Ashley yes to prom because I was mad at you none of this would have happened. She's mad at me for going back and telling her no and she's taking it out on you. "

"Don't say that."

"It's the truth Lexington. This is my fault."

She pulled my hand from my face and made me look at her. "Yeah you shouldn't have done that to her but you didn't make her call me a home wrecking hoe, especially to my sister. If she had an issue she should have talked to you or me."

"I guess." I shrugged. I still felt like the worst person in the world right now. Seeing Lexington crying had broken my heart. I didn't deserve to ask her to be my girlfriend.

"It's okay Ulrich really." She gently pressed her hand against my cheek.

"I have to get going Lexington. I'll come see you later." I said as I tried to gently put her on the couch.

"Oh no mister." She said wrapping her arms around my neck. "You are not going to beat yourself up over this. This is Ashley's fault, not yours. I am not mad at you."

Lexington moved and placed her legs on either side of my lap straddling me. She dug her fingers into my hair before connecting our lips. I moaned when her mouth opened and our tongues touched.

"Are you okay Lexington?" I asked when we had pulled back.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied nodding. "It's not like I care what Ashley thinks, I know I'm not a home wrecking hoe. It just hurt to be called one you know? But I'm okay."

"Yeah." I said softly looking into her eyes.

She sat on the couch and laid her head on my shoulder.

All of a sudden the door burst opened and in came Aelita and Odd.

"Hey lovebirds." Odd shouted. "Did you ask her Ulrich?"

"Ask me what?" Lexington asked.

I gave a death glare to my best friend.

"You idiot." Aelita scolded punching him in the arm.

"Ask me what Ulrich?" Lexington asked again.

"We'll just be in the hallway if you need us." Odd said letting out a shaky laugh.

I turned to Lexington who was sitting on the couch Indian style, looking at me curiously.

Taking a nervous breath I rubbed the back of my neck. "I wanted to ask you, if you uh, wanted to be my, you know, girlfriend."

She blinked once before answering. "Yeah. You can be my boyfriend."

I let out a relieved sigh and laughed at her answer.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She said letting a smile break out across her face.


	15. Chapter 15

Just That Girl

Ulrich's P.O.V.

'X.A.N.A.'s back.' Staring down at the text I reread it a couple of times to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"You okay?" Lexington asked based off of my sudden silence.

"I'm fine. I have to go." Jumping up I made my way to the door. "Promise me you'll stay here until I get back."

"Ulrich where are you going? And it's almost time for curfew. I need to go back to my dorm." Asking questions she stood up.

"I know but please just stay here until I come back Lexington."

"Ulrich-"

Grabbing her face I locked eyes with her. "Promise me baby, please."

"Okay." Sighing she gave in to my wishes.

Kissing her quickly I released her and hurriedly left my room and made my way to the factory.

"What is going on?" I asked leaving the elevator. Jeremy and Aelita were at the supercomputer and the others were standing around.

"Somebody turned the computer back on and X.A.N.A.'s back." Jeremy explained typing quickly. "And there's an activated tower."

Looking at each other we all rushed to the elevator and went to the scanner room. Aelita, Yumi, and William went first to Lyoko. Then Odd and I.

"It's good to be back." Odd laughed shooting laser arrows.

Rolling my eyes I couldn't agree.

"Uh you guys aren't alone." Jeremy said.

"Yeah we can see the giant welcome committee outside of the tower." Yumi answered taking out her fans.

"No not just them. There's another person."

Looking around I saw a girl standing on top of a krab.

Dropping my sabers I stood in shock. "Oh no."

"Ulrich!" Hearing my name from the others I tried to focus on them. "I know her."

"Who is she?" Aelita asked standing beside me.

"It's Remy, Lexington's sister."

After the tower was deactivated we stood together by the computer.

"She must have been the one to turn the computer back on." Jer concluded. "The question is just how and why."

"And how are we going to tell Lexington?" Yumi asked hesitantly.

"Why would we tell Lexington?" Turning around I looked at her.

"It's her sister Ulrich. We have to tell her. Besides what's she going to think when she realizes her sister disappeared? She has to be able to cover with her parents and the school." Jeremy explained.

"We cannot involve Lexington in this." Shaking my head I turned back around.

"I think we need to do more than tell her about this. We need her on our team. We got out butts kicked out there." Odd interrupted in throwing his hands in the air.

"We were outnumbered and it's like he got stronger." William commented.

"Yeah it took three times longer than it used to to deactivate the tower." Aelita sighed casually leaning on Odd. "If that keeps up someone's going to get seriously hurt or killed."

"We defeated X.A.N.A. the last time without Lexington we can do it again." I argued not liking the idea the more I heard it.

"And look what happened, he's back again." Jeremy replied leaning back in his chair. "We need to go in and really defeat him this time. Quickly and we need all the help we can get that we can trust."

"We can't." Shaking my head I looked at the wall.

Lexington meant so much to me. The last thing I wanted to do was to drag her into our mess.

"We know Ulrich. But we need her. The world is at stake here." Aelita said softly.

Nobody was realizing that Lexington was my world. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if she got hurt.

"Either way she's going to know Ulrich. Her sister's involved. Besides you know as well as I do that she's going to want to help." Yumi tried again. "You won't be able to tell her no."

Sighing I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

"Fine. But we explain it to her tomorrow and I go with her to Lyoko."

The others agreed and we started walking back to school and Yumi to her house.

"It'll be okay, Lexington's tough." Odd said quietly to me as we walked together.

"No it's not okay. You don't know what it's like to think about her in danger. She's my world."

"I don't?" Odd asked looking pointedly at Aelita's back.

"Sorry." Apologizing I kicked the dirt.

"If anybody gets it, it's me. You know I wouldn't agree unless it was absolutely necessary. We're best friends. The last thing I want to do is put your girl in danger."

"I know. It's just hard."

He nodded as we walked into my dorm.

"Look at that." Odd snickered.

Ignoring him I saw Lexington curled up on my bed facing the wall.

"I told her to wait for me here." Talking and moving quietly so I wouldn't wake her I grabbed my pajamas.

"I'm surprised she listened." Odd laughed as we walked to the bathrooms.

Nodding we quickly changed and started walking back.

"I'm going to, uh, crash in Jer's room, okay?"

"Okay." Smirking I nodded. "But Odd?"

"Yeah?" Turning around he looked at me.

"Jer's room is the other way."

"I know. I just want to check on Aelita first."

"Right. Just make you sure you "check" on her with your clothes on, okay?" Laughing at his blushing face I entered our dorm before he could reply.

Lexington was sitting up on my bed rubbing her eyes.

Sitting down in front of her I greeted her. "Hey pretty girl."

"Hey, sorry I fell asleep." Yawning she brushed some stray curls from her face.

Smiling at her I laid down and gently tugged her so she was laying against my chest.

"Where's Odd?"

"In your dorm. So you have to spend the night with me."

"That's okay." She mumbled curving her body into mine. "I like it here."

Gently I kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"Sleep baby. You're going to need it."

"I know we have a double practice tomorrow." Lexington murmured her eyes closing.

"Yeah, that's it." I played along with her. Little did she know her life was going to change tomorrow.


End file.
